


Jason Voorhees Collection

by IGZ



Series: Fandom Collections [6]
Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGZ/pseuds/IGZ
Summary: Just as the title says. Requests will not be accepted!
Relationships: Jason Voorhees/Original Character(s), Jason Voorhees/Original Female Character(s), Jason Voorhees/You
Series: Fandom Collections [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164863
Kudos: 13





	Jason Voorhees Collection

• He only got one thing in his mind when it comes to his home, and that's to kill any intruders, and doesn't really consider about sparing them. You could be wandering around and suddenly you're in Camp Crystal Lake, next thing you saw was a machete flying straight to your face. Perhaps with some exceptions. If you're a kid, Jason would watch you from afar, wondering what you were doing in a place like this. He would help guide you to your home if you're lost, and then he'll disappear from your life.

• As long as you don't step into his camp, you should be fine. 

• If you were to enter his domain, you only have a few minutes to live. He doesn't care whatever reason you have when you came here, he will kill you. He would automatically assume you were one of those bratty teenagers, or some annoying journalists trying to find the infamous killer of Crystal Lake. You have to prove to Jason that you're not one of those people.

• Did you stumble here to bring home your runaway pet? Or a kid that you were supposed to keep an eye on? 50/50, you're already dead before you could even find them, and the other 50 is that he'll spare your life while observing your actions. It was a different sight, but a pleasing one. He wonders if you'll come back again, because he's curious of you.

• Were you trying to seek refuge here? Were you injured while being chased by some bad guys who took advantage of you? He was enraged and killed them the worst way possible. He looked for you and immediately noticed your injuries, taking a step forward to you. He wanted to tend to your wounds but you bolted off in another direction, scared and helpless. He was disheartened but was quick to follow you, he was worried you would pass out from blood loss.

• Did you come here alone? Did you only come here to relax with headphones on while listening to music? Or you actually brought a musical instrument with you? Or maybe you brought a book with you to read? Or a sketchbook to draw inside of it? Chances of you getting killed is very likely, it doesn't matter if you were alone either, he'll still kill you. Unless you're not here to damage his property or salvage some info of his home or him, he'll probably just watch you for as long as you're here.

• What kind of music were you listening to? He can't hear or see the name of the song so he'll bitterly stay put, watching you bop your head at the rhythm. What song are you playing on your instrument? When you play it flawlessly, he'll silently applause your performance. You were impressive! Encore, encore! If you're not a pro, he still thinks its nice, even if you mess up on the notes. He'll fistpump a bit whenever you look disappointed, as if he's trying to hype you. You can't see him but he's right there behind a tree, silently encouraging you to keep trying your best.

• What are you reading about? He'll take a peek at the title and tilt his head. He wonders what the genre is and oh, you're smiling widely now. What happened!? He wants to know too :( but he doesn't want to scare you off. What are you drawing? Is... is that...? Are you drawing one of the cabins? He thinks it looks neat, and will slowly inch himself closer to get a better look. He's curious on what else you have drawn, but again, he doesn't want to scare you off.

• After he watched you left the camp, he wonders if you'll be back again. You caught his interest and he was curious of you. He hopes you come back. If you don't he'll be a bit sad, but will still think of you from time to time. When you came back, he's hiding from you. What did you bring this time? You could've sworn someone was watching you, but by time you searched around, you found nothing.

• Everytime you come back to his camp, he'll be watching your activities, and relocated some of his hidden traps so you don't trip in any of them. If you accidentally left something, he'll take it and keep it safe. He'll maybe turn it around, looking it at all sides and try to figure it how to use it. He won't steal your belongings, and will give it back to you when you return, by placing it back where you left it off. If you look closely, your lost stuff looked a bit cleaner than usual. He really wants to introduce himself to you, but most people would run away when he encounters them. 

• When you do encounter Jason, either by accident or on purpose, he'll just.... stare at you, frozen in place. In one scenario, you'll probably run away after you witnessed him kill people, and he won't target you, but his hand jerked towards you as if he was trying to stop you. In another scenario, where he wasn't in a killing spree, you'll be intimidated. He doesn't do anything except just staring at you, albeit really intensely. He never properly communicated with anyone before, so he's feeling pressured. Should he wave at you? Walk towards you? But the second he went towards you, you ran away. He watched you leave, and later hung his head in disappointment.

• You're most likely not coming back, because you were hella freaked out by a tall masked man, much to Jason's dismay, but what you didn't know, was that he knew where you live. If you always came here, then you're home is probably close by, so he followed you. He's very sneaky, and he will observe you from afar. He won't barge into your house( _coughMichaelcough_ ), but rather watch your daily routine. He doesn't do this all the time because he thinks its rude, so he usually leaves you alone after you came back home safely. 

• You really won't come back to Crystal Lake again? But he liked you! He'll stare at you with sad eyes before thinking of some way to lure you back. ~~Kidnap you~~ , hmmm, maybe he should give you an apology gift. Then the next time you went to leave your house, you'll find his gift in front of your doorstep. Inside it was something nice he made by himself or something he stolen from previous campers, and a written note.

_'I'm sorry'_  
_\- Jason_

• The Jason Voorhees, the infamous killer of Camp Crystal Lake, apologized to you...? You probably think it was a prank, but it was most certainly not when you spotted him watching you opened his gift. Oh shit this is serious! What should you do?! You looked back at the gift, and you're not gonna lie, it was a pretty decent gift, but what did he want from you? You're probably still too scared to face him again, especially since _HE KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE_. Later, you decided to give something to him in return, or not. You went outside and left a note with the name Jason on it outside your home, asking him why he did that and what did he want from you, and also thanking him for the gift.

• You waited, and stealthily watched him from behind curtained windows as he held the note in his large hands. You expected him to go back to camp and write out his answer, but what you didn't expect was him promptly walking up to your doorstep! You panicked, was he going to kill you? You should run!... but you paused when you heard him knock on the door. Wait a minute, that wasn't supposed to happen. Slowly, you reached towards the door handle and peeked through the door, and there he was, a buff man with a hockey mask looking right at you.

• You eyed his machete and he noticed your concern, so he placed it next to his feet, trying to be peaceful. You're still skeptical but you opened the door wider, now he's faced to face and uh oh, he's shy now, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. You thought it was weird yet it lifted your mood slightly. You repeated the same questions, and his answer, was sliently raising an open hand at you, beckoning you to take it. 

_To be continued..._


End file.
